Bajo tu Mirada
by MaryVicky
Summary: Es la noche de bodas, los nervios invade a ambos, pero a la vez los recuerdos del comienzo de un bella relación... Chrom x Female Robin (Advertencia: Ligero smut)


**Bajo tu Mirada**

 _ **Drabble**_

 **ACLARATORIO:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta historia.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Es mi "primer intento" de "smut" (o lemon ligero) no es muy relevante pero hago la advertencia antes que continúen leyendo este oneshot, el cual ya venía trabajando desde hace tiempo.

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella, recostada, mirando aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba mientras sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas por la escena que pronto continuaría en una mezcla de sensaciones nuevas para ambos.

Chrom, príncipe de Ylisse, era un joven apuesto y gentil, tanto que era querido por todo su pueblo y sus soldados, quienes no dudarían en dar su vida por luchar en su causa, pero entre todos ellos, había una sola persona que no solo daría su vida, sino aquella noche, entregaría su cuerpo y alma a él. A quien años atrás conoció de una manera fortuita en el reino de Ylisse cuando se encontraba en guerra. Aquel encuentro, que desencadeno que ambos formaran un vínculo inquebrantable, ella como su estratega, y él como su comandante.

Poco a poco aquel vínculo de amistad paso a ser uno de lo que llamaban amor.

Ahora los dos, casados, y totalmente desnudos, se encontraban en aquel lecho blanco dentro de la habitación real, si bien para los dos no era la primera vez que se veían tal cual vinieron al mundo, la situación y los sentimientos que afloraban en ese instante, era totalmente nuevo, tanto que sentían que podían competir con el mismo color rojo de las fresas.

Robin no dejaba de mirarla apenada, aunque su vista cambio al ver algunas cicatrices propias de la guerra en el cuerpo esbelto de su esposo, al igual que aquella marca real en su brazo derecho.

\- ¿Robin?

\- ¿Uh? Lo siento… es solo que me siento nerviosa.

\- No deseo lastimarte… si deseas lo dejamos para después…

\- ¿Pero no es normal esto si estamos casados?

\- Robin, realmente no deseo forzar las cosas… si no te sientes preparada…

\- Claro que lo estoy, siempre lo estuve – comento sonrojada la joven de cabellos largos plateados.

Un primer beso tierno y lleno de amor, se dieron los dos mientras se miraban a los ojos, no sabían como continuar, así que dejaron que sus instintos los guiarán en el camino…

Robin era una chica fuerte, de gran habilidad analítica, y la que muchas veces llevaba a cabo estrategias que les permitía tener la victoria, nunca en su vida imagino que terminaría casada con su comandante, con el príncipe de Ylisse, aquel hombre que en un comienzo, cuando comenzaron a tenerse confianza, no la veía a ella como una dama, sino como un "colega" más de su batallón, no podía evitar reírse ahora de esa situación, que en aquel entonces la hizo enojar tanto aquel comentario de Chrom, que por poco lo golpeaba con una roca que había encontrado en el camino de aquella tienda, que a estas alturas le parecía inverosímil como termino llegando algo como ello en aquella tienda, al menos estaba segura que no fue ella quien lo trajo.

Un gemido salió de la joven, lo cual hizo olvidarse de lo que estaba pensando, solo sabía que en ese momento era amada y amaba a aquel hombre de cabellos azules.

Como olvidar lo torpe que era cuando estaba enamorado, aquellas situaciones que entre los dos ocurrían, sobre todo cuando se quedaban solos, y él al querer marcharse con un "nos vemos" terminaba diciendo "hola", o cuando se declaró… no fue lo más romántico, pero termino siendo tierno.

Y ahí se encontraban los dos, sudando agitados, sin poder pronunciar más palabras que solo sus nombres, mientras se embriagan cada vez más entre el uno y el otro, hasta que finalmente ambos no pudieron contener más aquella nueva sensación, dejándolos exhausto, mirándose uno al otro mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Chrom en silencio abrazo a la peliblanca mientras depositaba un suave beso en su frente.

Ella le devolvió el gesto en sus labios, con un fugaz beso mientras se recostaba en su pecho para escuchar el acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

Antes que ambos se envolvieran en los brazos de Morfeo, entre susurros se dijeron las palabras más maravillosas que pudieran existir.

"Te amo"

FIN


End file.
